1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus and a color image forming method thereof to form a color toner image on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper by an electrophotographic method or an electrostatic recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is provided an electrophotographic method or an electrostatic recording method by which a two-color or a multi-color image can be printed when an electric charge latent image of multi-value is formed on a photoconductive photoreceptor or a dielectric body and the thus formed latent image is printed on a sheet of paper using a plurality of toners of different colors. These methods are disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-36110, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 55-83070 and 57-147655, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,929, 4,984,021 and 5,061,969.
However, according to the conventional image forming methods, depending upon an image forming pattern, there is a possibility that an image, which is not an image to be originally formed, is developed. Therefore, it is difficult to continue to conduct a normal image forming operation over a long period of time. In order to solve the above problems, it is necessary to print an actual image so as to confirm a state of the formation of an image. For this reason, recording paper and toner are wasted, and further it takes a long period of time for the formation of a normal image.